


И волки сыты

by Dakira



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Kink, M/M, Out of Character, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: В голове Данте нет ни одной мысли не про Вергилия.





	И волки сыты

**Author's Note:**

> Combichrist — Gimme Deathrace

Разрубая на две неровные части очередного демона, Данте между делом прикидывает возможные варианты: кладовка, спальня, столовая, заброшенный склад, темный переулок через пару улиц от убежища? Для него нет никакой разницы, где прятаться от общества и вездесущих демонов; обнимать Вергилия, запуская пальцы ему под одежду; ловить сорванные вздохи с покрасневших искусанных губ, улыбаясь паскудно и жадно; брать и отдаваться самому так, будто мир кончится завтра и умрет в конвульсиях.

Наконец разрушенный квартал накрывает блаженная тишина, и жар Лимба сменяет прохлада ночных улиц. Данте стряхивает пыль с рукавов любимого плаща, шагает за Кэт размеренно и ровно; в его голове нет ни одной мысли не про Вергилия, и, возможно, стоит начать беспокоиться... Но Данте похуй.

Они встречают Вергилия на кухне — впрочем, Кэт быстро уходит, и Данте немного разочарован. Ему нравится Кэт. Но еще ему нравятся губы Вергилия и то, как сладко их целовать. Вергилий не отстраняется, наоборот, тянет Данте к себе ближе, касается сквозь тонкую ткань майки напряженной, часто вздымающейся груди, зеркалом возвращает ухмылки и тихие стоны. Данте позволяет ему чуть больше, чем вообще можно позволить; и когда зубы Вергилия и горячий язык касаются его сосков, когда пальцы начинают крепко сжимать ребра, не давая уйти от болезненной ласки, Данте запрокидывает голову и жмурится, стараясь не закричать.

Ему не плохо и не хорошо — ему, наверное, охуенно; он путается пальцами в волосах Вергилия, превращая идеальную укладку в воронье гнездо; вообще весь идеальный мальчик Вергилий тут же портится на его глазах, и это тоже охуенно. Данте нравится поддаваться — Данте кусает губы, бедрами толкается вперед, неловко пытается найти опору, но его заставляют страдать, и стонать, и желать большего, не давая закончить игру так быстро.

Вергилий держит его, и Данте держится из последних сил, пойманный врасплох стыдом и жаждой. Данте сбежал бы, если б мог и если б хотел, конечно, — но от себя сбежать еще сложнее. И когда Вергилий почти нежно касается его члена, когда пальцы, затянутые в синий шелк перчатки, надавливают, проводят, сжимают, лаская и дразня, Данте ругается уже вслух, кончая бурно и до безобразия ярко — так, как не стоит кончать в объятиях родного брата.

Но Данте похуй, похуй, просто похуй; он обнимает Вергилия и целует, и смеется дико и паскудно, почти подвывая от эмоций. Вергилий выбрасывает испачканные перчатки ловким движением и обнимает Данте в ответ.


End file.
